Will of the heart
by 050489
Summary: HITSUHINA Hitsugaya decide declararse a Hinamori. ¿Cómo reaccionará ella?
1. May it be

**Will of the heart**

**Capítulo 1 – May it be**

"¿Ya te has despertado?"-preguntó la capitana Unohana.

"Si…"-respondió Hitsugaya desde la camilla.

"Tiene una capacidad de recuperación increíble capitán Hitsugaya"-le dijo la capitana sonriendo- "Tienes visita"

Hitsugaya pensó en Matsumoto, pero quien entró por la puerta no fue ella.

"¿Hinamori…?"

"Hola Hitsugaya-kun"-dijo ella sentándose en una silla junto a la camilla-"¿Qué tal estás?

"Bien. Unos cuantos hollows no son nada para un capitán…"

"Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía…"-Hinamori miró sus pies -"pero me alegré mucho al verte aparecer…"

"No pasa nada, lo importante es que estás bien"-Hitsugaya pensó en sus palabras e intentó rectificar-"y tu equipo no ha sufrido bajas"

"Pero tú estás herido…"-el tono de Hinamori sonaba apagado y triste-"otra vez estás herido por mi culpa…por protegerme…siempre soy un estorbo…"

Hinamori se frotó los ojos aún sin levantar la vista.

"No digas tonterías, eres una gran shinigami, no todo el mundo llega a teniente"-dijo Hitsugaya intentando animarla-"si estás ahí es porque te lo mereces y tienes talento. Además, en kidoh (artes demoníacas) eres la mejor, incluso mejor que algunos capitanes.

Hinamori levantó la vista y miró a Hitsugaya con los ojos llorosos.

"Gracias…"-dijo Hinamori intentando sonreír-"ya me siento mejor…"

Hitsugaya desvió la mirada, hacía tiempo que era incapaz de mirar directamente a los ojos a su amiga. Hinamori acercó su mano a la de él y la apretó con ternura. Hitsugaya se puso colorado y dio gracias de estar mirando al lado contrario para que Hinamori no se diera cuenta.

"Quiero hacerme más fuerte"-dijo ella con un tono mucho más animado-"entrenaré duro para que no tengas que volver a protegerme, no quiero que nadie más sea herido por mi culpa"

Hinamori soltó la mano de Hitsugaya y se puso en pie.

"Mañana vendré otra vez a verte, Unohana me ha dado sólo 5 minutos. Dice que necesitas descansar" Hinamori se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta a puerta con una sonrisa-"¡ja ne, shiro-chan!(¡nos vemos,shiro-chan!)"

Hitsugaya grió la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta por donde había salido Hinamori. Suspiró y cerró los ojos poco a poco hasta quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, Hinamori decidió seguir con su plan de hacerse más fuerte y buscó a Renji para pedirle ayuda con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que era su especialidad. Pero Renji no estaba, Byakuya y él estaban en una misión.

"Bueno…"-pensó-"Renji era el mejor…pero Kira-kun también era bastante fuerte. Le pediré ayuda"

Hinamori corrió hasta la 3ª división para pedirle ayuda a Kira. Le encontró en el despacho, leyendo informes con cara de estar aburrido.

"H-Hinamori"-dijo al verla entrar. La relación de amistad entre ambos era bastante buena, por eso a ella pe permitía que pasara sin llamar. "¿Qué tal estás? Esta mañana me han dicho que tu grupo fue atacado ayer"

"Estoy bien, por suerte Hitsugaya llegó a tiempo"

"Si, eso también me lo han dicho…la división que fue avisada fue la 11ª, pero Hitsugaya también escuchó la alarma y salió a buscaros por su cuenta…por cierto,¿qué era lo que querías?"

"Ah, es verdad. Quería pedirte un favor"

"¿De qué se trata?"-preguntó Kira mirando a la chica con curiosidad.

"Me gustaría mejorar mis técnicas de combate. Contra un hollow poderoso el kidoh no es muy efectivo…"

"¿Y quieres que yo te ayude a entrenar?"

"Exacto"

"Claro, así entreno yo también…"

"Mañana nos vemos entonces, que yo también tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"-dijo señalando la montaña de papeles sobre la mesa de Kira.

"¡Hasta mañana!"

Al día siguiente, Hinamori fue a la 3ª división a buscar a Kira y ambos caminaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

"Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es calentar un poco con un combate entre nosotros"

"Me parece bien"

"Lo siento si te hago daño..."-dijo Kira sacando una zampakuto de madera de su espalda.

"Quizá eres tu quien se hace daño…"-contestó Hinamori sacando la suya de su cintura.

Los dos empezaron a calentar simulando un combate entre ambos.

Mientras, en la enfermería, Hitsugaya discutía con Unohana.

"Le he dicho que ya estoy bien"-protestaba Hitsugaya.

"Y yo le he dicho que necesita descansar"-le respondía la capitana con la tranquilidad que le caracteriza.

"Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer…"-dijo Hitsugaya ignorando las advertencias de Unohana-"puedes seguirme…si puedes"

"No soy tan infantil, si quieres irte vete. No soy ningún policía…pero luego no vengas a quejarte"

"Si, si…gracias por todo"-dijo Hitsugaya desapareciendo con un rápido movimiento.

Hitsugaya pensó en pasarse por su división para avisar a Matsumoto de que ya estaba recuperado, pero prefirió dejarlo así para que ella se encargara de su trabajo por una vez, de lo contrario terminaría haciéndose cargo de todo él. Así pues decidió pasarse por la 5ª división, la de Hinamori. Se inventaría alguna excusa como todos los días; que necesitaba unos papeles de su divino, que Matsumoto le mandaba para darle un mensaje que él se inventaba...todo por el simple hecho de verla y hablar con ella.

"¿Hinamori?"-preguntó mientras abría la puerta de su despacho. Pero allí no estaba. Allí solo estaba un oficial redactando informes.

"Hinamori no está, se ha ido a buscar a Kira para no-se-qué…"-dijo el oficial sin apartar la vista de sus papeles-"y deberías llamar antes de…" El oficial levantó la vista y vio de quién se trataba. "quiero decir, usted puede entrar cuando quiera, capitán Hitsugaya"-corrigió nervioso.

"Esta bien, gracias" Hitsugaya se dirigió entonces a la 3ª división, la de Kira, algo molesto. Sabía que eran sólo amigos, pero a veces notaba perfectamente cómo Kira intentaba acercarse más a ella y siempre se ponía como un tomate cuando Hinamori le reía alguna gracia.

Cuando llegó al despacho de la 3ª división encontró, como en la 5ª, un oficial en el escritorio.

"¿Dónde está el teniente de su división?"-preguntó Hitsugaya.

"Está en el campo de entrenamiento con la teniente Hinamori"

"Gracias"

Hitsugaya caminó hasta el campo de entrenamiento les buscó entre los árboles. Les encontró al poco tiempo, en una situación que consiguió enfurecer a Hitsugaya. Kira agarraba los brazos de Hinamori por su espalda, enseñándole como debía sostener la espada.

"Y de esta forma consigues que…"

"¿Qué estais haciendo?"-preguntó Hitsugaya interrumpiendo la explicación de Kira.

Kira soltó a Hinamori y se puso colorado. Hinamori miró a Hitsugaya y se le dibujó una sonrisa.

"¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¿Ya estás bien?"-dijo acercándose a él.

"Si, pero veo que vosotros estáis mucho mejor…"-dijo Hitsugaya cruzándose de brazos.

"No es lo que parece"-dijo Kira nervioso.

"Me da igual, no me interesan vuestras tonterías…"-mientió-"pero ya que enseñas a Hinamori, hazlo bien"

"¿Y cómo es entonces?"-preguntó Kira.

Hitsugaya suspiró y desenfundó su zampakuto. "Así"-dijo empuñándola hacia Kira.

"Pues yo le enseño como lo hago yo"-dijo Kira-"cada uno enseña lo que sabe"

"Claro…"-dijo Hitsugaya mientras guardaba su espada-"Bueno, me voy porque creo que aquí sobro…"

"Espera Hitsugaya-kun"-dijo Hinamori corriendo hacia él-"Enséñame cómo empuñas tú la espada"

"Que te enseñe Kira…"-dijo sin mirarla.

"No hace falta que seas borde…¿te has enfadado?"-preguntó Hinamori

"¿Por qué iba a enfadarme? A mí me da igual lo que hagaís"-dijo dando la espalda a Hinamori.

"Espera"-dijo Hinamori sujetando la manga del traje de Hitsugaya-"quiero que me enseñes tu…" Hinamori miró a Kira "Lo siento Kira…"

"No pasa nada…un capitán te enseñará mejor que yo…"

"Gracias Kira"

"No hay de qué…En fin, me vuelvo a mi división…tengo mucho trabajo" Kira esbozó una falsa sonrisa y desapareció de allí.

Hinamori rodeó a Hitsugaya y se puso en frente suya. "No te enfades, yo quería que me enseñaras tú desde el principio, pero como estabas recuperándote le pedí ayuda a Kira"

"Me da igual a quién le pidas ayuda"-dijo desviando la mirada.

"Disimulas fatal, Shiro-chan…reconócelo, querías que te pidiera ayuda a ti"

"¡No es cierto! Enseñarte a ti es una pesadilla. Eres muy escandalosa y tardas mucho en aprender."

"Bueno, ¿me vas a enseñar o no?"

"Qué remedio…"

"Gracias"-dijo Hinamori lanzándose al cuello de Hitsugaya. El chico se puso colorado y muy nervioso. Notaba su corazón latir con fuerza, como si fuera a estallarle.

"A-Apartaté"-tartamudeó intentando deshacerse de Hinamori.

Ella notó su nerviosismo, y sobretodo se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba totalmente roja y dirigía su mirada al suelo evitando la suya.

"¿Hitsugaya-kun…?"

Él deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento. Hinamori le miraba esperando una explicación, y además sabía que se había dado cuenta de que estaba colorado y que su tartamudeo dejó ver que le había puesto nervioso, cuando él nunca perdía la calama. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: huir, salir de aquella embarazosa situación. Y así lo hizo. Desapareció de allí con una técnica de velocidad que los shinigamis utilizaban para el compate.

"¿Hitsugaya…kun…?"-Hinamori repitió su nombre después de quedarse sola. Juntó las manos en su pecho y pensó en lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Hitsugaya nervioso?¿el frío capitán Hitsugaya colorado y tartamudeando? No era normal, y todo porque ella le había abrazado.

"¿Podría ser…?"-pensó Hinamori apretando las manos en su pecho-"…imposible…Hitsugaya nunca…"

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza quitando lo que para ella era una falsa esperanza de su mente.


	2. Feelings

**Capítulo 2 – Feelings**

Seguro que ya lo sabe…soy patético…

Se supone que los capitanes tenemos control sobre nuestras emociones y yo hasta he tartamudeado…

Llevo horas tumbado en la cama sin conseguir dormir, dando vueltas intentando encontrar una postura mágica que consiga que me olvide de lo ocurrido hoy. Pero me es imposible, cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo mirándome mientras esperas una explicación…pero lo único que se me ha ocurrido es salir corriendo.

Odio esta sensación de dependencia. He huido porque era incapaz de decir algo o mirarte a los ojos…pero aún así me muero de ganas de volver a verte.

"Toc toc"

Alguien llama a la puerta de mi habitación. Seguro que es la pesada de Matsumoto. Me levanto con desgana y siento frío ya que sólo duermo con un pantalón corto. Abro la puerta y me quedo inmóvil ante su presencia. Es Hinamori. Su mirada se dirige directamente a mis heridas.

"H-Hinamori"-consigo decir, otra vez tartamudeando como un estúpido –"¿Qué pasa?"

"Eso me gustaría saber…¿qué te ha pasado hoy?¿por qué has desaparecido de repente?"-me responde.

Me sorprenden sus preguntas, ¿cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta? Es tan obvio…últimamente hago tantas tonterías delante de ella que debe saberlo todo el mundo.

"Antes éramos muy buenos amigos y hablábamos de muchas cosas…pero hace un par de años que ya no me cuentas nada…¿he hecho algo que te haya molestado?"-sus ojos tristes me miran y hacen que me sienta culpable.

¿Algo que me haya molestado? Me molesta ser tan cobarde, tú no me molestas para nada.

"No, no has hecho nada, es sólo que…"-pienso rápido en una excusa-"…me dolía mucho el pecho, al parecer no estaba tan bien como yo creía…"

Otra vez miento, como siempre, para disimular mis sentimientos. Tengo miedo de ser rechazado, ella nunca ha dado muestras de verme como algo más que un amigo.

Me mira con cara de preocupación. Ella es así, siempre se preocupa por los demás.

"Que estúpida soy, me había olvidado de tus heridas...perdona" Vuelve a mirar mis heridas. Me da un poco de vergüenza que me vea así, pero intento aparentar que no me importa.

"No pasa nada, no debí haberme ido sin decírtelo"

"Bueno…pues…perdona por haberte despertado…ya me voy" Te das la vuelta y veo cómo te alejas por el pasillo. Suspiro y cierro la puerta de mi habitación. Vuelvo a mi cama y me tumbo boca abajo, con los brazos debajo de la almohada y con mi cabeza mirando a la pared. ¿Qué debería hacer…? Quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos y no soltarla…deseo tenerla…y no soporto ver cómo otro la toca como a mí me gustaría…como Kira esta mañana. Cuando les he visto de esa forma he sentido celos, me hubiera gustado atravesar a Kira con mi espada…

000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000

Que estúpida soy. No debería haberme hecho ilusiones…era que le dolían las heridas y se ha tenido que marchar…

Tal vez algún día tenga el valor de decirte lo que siento por ti…cómo han cambiado mis sentimientos en estos últimos años…

Cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar sonreír como una cría. Cada vez que vienes a mi despacho a por unos papeles o a decirme un recado de Matsumoto, se me ilumina la cara…¿Será que te has dado cuenta ya y por eso te sientes incómodo?

Como lo de esta mañana…no sabía que excusa poner para poder abrazarte…tenía tantas ganas…

Desde que nos hicimos shinigamis tuvimos que adoptar todas esas formalidades y desde entonces, no te he podido abrazar como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños…lo echo tanto de menos…tú siempre te hacías el duro y decías que no querías, pero luego eras el que abrazaba con más fuerza, como si no quisieras perderme, como si no quisieras soltarme…

Y la verdad es que siempre me has protegido…¿será por eso que me he enamorado de ti…?

Esta noche me he dado cuenta de lo que has cambiado…hacía muchos años que no te veía sin camiseta. Soy incapaz de quitarme esa imagen de mi cabeza…me da vergüenza admitirlo pero…le deseo…

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos al recibir la luz del sol en su cara. Se frotó los ojos y se levantó para ir al baño. Se duchó con agua fría para despejarse y al salir de la ducha se miró al espejo. Bostezó y se paró a mirar las ojeras que habían aparecido en su rostro. Apenas había conseguido dormir pensando en qué debería hacer. Pero su esfuerzo no fue en vano, por fin se había decidido.

Caminó por los pasillos de su división y entró en su despacho. Allí se encontró con Matsumoto, quien dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá.

"¿Otra vez Matsumoto?"-dijo Hitsugaya en voz alta-"Te he dicho mis veces que no te emborraches en el despacho, tienes una habitación para ti solita"

"¿Capitan…?"-dijo ella sin abrir los ojos-"¿Ya te has recuperado?"

"Si…levántate, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

"No sea tan duro, ayer estuve hasta las tantas trabajando, ¿o es que no lo ve?"

"Lo que veo es una vaga con resaca…"

Matsumoto se reincorporó en el sofá y se frotó los ojos mientras bostezaba.

"¿Capitán?"-dijo Matsumoto al ver a Hitsugaya acercarse a la puerta-"¿dónde va?"

"Tengo algo que hacer, volveré enseguida" Hitsugaya salió del despacho oyendo los gritos de Matsumoto a su espalda.

"¡Capitán! ¡Se está escaqueando! ¡Usted nunca se escaquea!"

Hitsugaya ignoró sus gritos y siguió caminando hasta llegar al despacho de Hinamori. Esta vez llamó a la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Abrió un poco la puerta para asomar la cabeza. Comprobó que allí no había nadie, ni siquiera un oficial sustituyendo a Hinamori. Cerró la puerta y se puso a pensar dónde podía estar. "Entrenando con Kira…"-pensó. No tenía ganas de verles otra vez juntos, pero quería hablar con Hinamori ahora que por fin se había decidido. Pensaba que si al menos pudiera decirle lo que sentía, su alma estaría en paz y podría olvidarla una vez que ella le hubiera rechazado.

Pero para su sorpresa, Hinamori estaba sóla. No había ni rastro de Kira. Observó a la chica desde la distancia, disfrutando de cada gesto que hacía. La expresión de su cara mostraba cansancio, y las gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Hitsugaya siguió mirando a la chica hasta que ella se detuvo y miró hacia su posición.

"¡Hitsugaya-kun!"-gritó

Él dio un respingo. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí? Ahora que había sido descubierto no tenía más remedio que acercarse a saludarla.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?"-preguntó ella mientras él se acercaba.

"¿No habíamos quedado en que iba a ayudarte con el combate?"

"Si, pero después de lo de ayer pensaba que no ibas a poder…"

"Claro que puedo, hoy ya no me duele nada en absoluto"

"Me alegro..."-dijo ella. Seguidamente le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que él se sonrojara levemente -"Empecemos"

"Bien, ¿por donde prefieres que empecemos?"

"Quiero que me enseñes cómo empuñas tu la espada. Lo primero que pierdo cuando recibo un golpe es la zampakuto, por eso siempre me quedo indefensa."

"Pues es lo más importante para un shinigami, si pierdes tu zampakuto estás acabada. Eso te pasa por apoyarte en el kidoh, porque con él no se una la zampakuto"

Hitsugaya desenfundó su espada. "Veras, para no perderla, debes sujetar la empuñadura de esta forma…" Hitsugaya empuñó su espada con los codos estidados, apuntando al frente con el filo. "Esta posición es la más utilizada, permite tanto atacar como defender"

Hinamori desenfundó su zampakuto e intentó imitarle. "Pues así la cojo yo"

Hitsugaya miró los bazos de Hinamori. "Mal"-dijo con pesadez-"estira los codos y apunta con la espada al frente, por debajo de tu campo visual"

"¿Así?"-preguntó ella.

"No, lo haces mal Hinamori, estira los codos y no levantes tanto el filo, así no ves a tu oponente, te restas visión"

"¿Y así?"

"No…" Hitsugaya suspiró y guardó su espada. Se acercó a Hinamori por la espalda y sujetó los brazos de ella con sus manos. "Estira los codos"-dijo mientras le colocaba los brazos en la postura correcta.

Hinamori sentía la respiración de Hitsugaya en su nuca y sus manos sosteniendo sus brazos con delicadeza. Sus mejillas empezaron a coger un color rojizo y empezó a temblar en contra de su voluntad. Él se había quedado hipnotizado a causa del dulce olor que desprendía Hinamori y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y acercó su nariz a su cuello. Ella notó como él se acercaba cada vez más a su cuello y cerró los ojos mientras disminuía la fuerza con la que sostenía la espada. Hitsugaya besó el cuello de la chica movido por el instinto. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando el sonido de la zampakuto de Hinamori cayendo al suelo le hizo abrir los ojos.

Hitsugaya soltó los brazos de Hinamori y retrocedió. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle directamente a los ojos totalmente colorada. Llevó la mano al cuello, donde él había posado sus labios y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Por su parte, Hitsugaya también estaba colorado y a duras penas aguantaba la mirada de ella sin saber qué decir.

"Hitsugaya-kun…¿Ha sido mi imaginación…o me acabas de dar un beso en el cuello?-se atrevió a preguntar ella con timidez.

"Lo siento, fue sin querer…"-se excusó él. Otra vez volvía a mentir. Se reprochó así mismo por ser tan cobarde, se suponía que esta vez iba a decirle la verdad, eso era lo que había decidido y la razón por la que fue a buscarla, pero ahora no tenía valor.

"¿…Sin querer?"-dijo ella en un tono triste, bajando su mirada al suelo."Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy. Estoy cansada, llevo entrenando desde las 6 de la mañana y ya son las 10"

Hinamori le dio la espalda y se agachó para coger su zampakuto. "Nos vemos"-dijo antes de empezar a caminar. Hitsugaya la vio alejarse ante sus ojos, incapaz de mover un músculo o pronunciar palabra alguna para detenerla. Cuando la perdió de vista recuperó el control de su cuerpo y dio un puñetazo impotente al árbol más cercano.

"Hinamori…"

Hinamori arrastraba sus pies hacia su habitación para descansar un rato, lo necesitaba. Antes se había pasado por su división y había rogado al segundo oficial que se encargara del papeleo por hoy. Él aceptó, sabía que Hinamori no era de las que se escaqueaban y que si se lo había pedido era porque realmente se encontraba mal. Además había notado que no tenía buena cara.

La teniente abrió la puerta de su habitación y se acercó a la cama lentamente para después tumbarse en ella boca abajo. "¿A qué juegas Hitsugaya-kun…?"-se preguntó así misma-"¿de verdad sientes algo…por mi…? ¿Qué ha sido ese beso…?"-su cabeza se hacía millones de preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta. Suspiró y se tumbó de lado haciéndose un ovillo. "Hitsugaya-kun…"


	3. The letter

**Capítulo 3 – The letter **

Hitsugaya entró enfadado al despacho de su división. Matsumoto, que no se había movido desde que su capitán se fue, le miraba con una ceja levantada."¿Qué ocurre capitán?"-preguntó.

Él no contestó, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos.

"¿Capitán?"-dijo preocupada Matsumoto-"¿qué ocurre?". Se levantó del sofá y se acercó al escritorio. "Si quieres puedes contármelo"

Toshiro no era el tipo de persona que contara sus cosas a los demás, y mucho menos a su teniente, pero esta ocasión era diferente. Necesitaba el consejo de alguien experimentado en temas del "amor", y ella era la persona con quien más confianza tenía. Además, Matsumoto era toda una experta, siempre tenía a pretendientes detrás de ella que se le declaraban, podría contarle alguna para usarla él.

"Matsumoto…"-dijo Hitsugaya-"necesito tu opinión…"

Rangiku se sorprendió por su tono de voz, sonaba frágil y triste, algo muy raro en él. Decidió que por esta vez se lo tomaría en serio y no haría ninguna broma. En el fondo, siempre ha considerado a su capitán como un inocente hermano pequeño que necesita aprender mucho por muy genio que sea.

"¿De qué se trata?"-preguntó Matsumoto sentándose sobre el escritorio. Hitsugaya levantó la vista y miró a Matsumoto con una expresión similar a la de un niño cuando está a punto de llorar.

"Yo…no sé que hacer…"-confesó con dificultad. Nunca antes había tenido dudas sobre qué hacer, por eso siempre se le asignaba como líder, era un maestro en mantener la mente fría. Pero cuando Hinamori estaba implicada le era imposible pensar de forma clara, su presencia le ponía nervioso.

A Matsumoto le conmovió la mirada de corderito de su capitán, le entraron ganas de abrazarlo en ese mismo instante.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"-preguntó Rangiku.

"Es que…yo…"-Hitsugaya bajó la mirada-"siento algo por una persona y aun que quiero, soy incapaz de decírselo…"

Matsumoto sonrió y puso una mano sobre el pelo blanco del chico. "No tengas miedo, seguro que ella siente lo mismo"

Hitsugaya la miró confundido. "¿Quién?"

"Momo"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?"-preguntó nervioso. Él nunca se lo había contado a nadie.

"Porque eres idiota, le cuentas excusas para verla que tienen que ver conmigo…"-dijo Matsumoto negando con la cabeza-"Hinamori venía todos los días a entregarme informes diciéndome que tú le habías dicho que los necesitaba. La verdad no se cómo ella no se ha dado cuenta…¿cómo voy a necesitar informes de su división si no presto atención a los de la mía?"

Hitsugaya bajó la mirada de nuevo. Era cierto que sus excusas eran penosas, pero era parte de efecto que Hinamori causaba en él: era incapaz de concentrarse, su mente sólo era capaz de prestar atención a sus ojos marrones, su pelo azabache, su dulce olor, su alegre sonrisa…

"Tranquilo"-dijo Matsumoto al ver su expresión-"yo siempre le seguía la corriente y le daba las gracias como si nada"

"…Gracias"

"Vaya, me alegro que por fin te hayas decidido a dar el paso"

"Si, pero resulta que ese es el problema…¡que soy incapaz! ¡No puedo ni mirarla y hablar a la vez!"

"Parece mentira que seas un genio…¿y por qué no se lo dices sin tener que mirarla?"

"¿Cómo me voy a declarar sin mirarla, creerá que no voy en serio"

"Escucha, ¿tienes claro lo que quieres decirle?"-preguntó Matsumoto.

"Si, pero cuando la tengo delante…"

"¿No me has escuchado? No vas a tenerla delante" Matsumoto extendió el brazo y cogió un folio del taco que había en una esquina del escritorio y lo puso delante de Hitsugaya. "Entonces escríbelo"

Él miró el folio boquiabierto. Tan simple y ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

"Gracias Matsumoto"-dijo sonriendo a su teniente. Cogió el pincel, lo mojó en tinta y comenzó a escribir con la mirada de Matsumoto en el papel.

"Con 'gracias Matsumoto' quería decir 'ya puedes irte', creo que esto no debería leerlo otra persona que no fuera ella"-dijo levantando la vista del papel.

"Es por tu bien. No tienes ni idea del amor, y yo puedo decirte algunas frases bonitas que nos encantan a las chicas"

Tenía razón, él tenía claros sus sentimientos, pero tal vez su manera de expresarlos no sonara muy 'romántico' y a Hinamori esas cosas le encantaban. Aún recordaba los sueños que Momo le contaba cuando eran vecinos en los que llegaba un príncipe azul con un ramo de rosas y se casaban. Entonces él pensaba que era una tontería, pero ahora desearía ser ese príncipe y pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

"Esta bien, puedes quedarte…"-Matsumoto sonrió-"¡Pero ni se te ocurra reírte de lo que escribo!"

Hinamori seguía tumbada sobre su cama hecha un ovillo. Seguía pensando en el beso con una mano posada sobre su cuello.

Tras darle muchas vueltas, comprendió que quien actuó mal fue ella. El chico que la gustaba le había dado un beso y a ella no se le ocurre otra cosa que irse deprimida a su habitación. ¡Era de locos! ¡Cualquier chica hubiera estado feliz! Hinamori suspiro fuertemente y enterró su cara entre sus manos. "Idiota…"-se decía así misma-"¡tendría que haber aprovechado la oportunidad!"

"Ya está"-dijo Hitsugaya colocando el pincel en el bote de tinta.

"¿Ya está?"-preguntó Matsumoto incrédula-¿tantos años de sentimientos ocultos y sólo eres capaz de escribir dos líneas?"

"¿Y qué más quieres que ponga?"

Matsumoto cogió la hoja y leyó en alto:

"_Me gustas mucho Hinamori. Siento tener que decírtelo por carta, _

_pero carezco de valor para hacerlo en persona"_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_

Matsumoto fulminó a su capitán con la mirada.

"¿Qué?"-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué mierda es esto? Parece un telegrama…además, ¿qué es esa formalidad? ¡no estás escribiendo un maldito informe!"

"El mensaje está claro: me gusta y no me atrevo a decírselo"

"Pues no lo parece…¡no hay sentimiento por ningún lado!"

"¡¿Cómo que no?!"-gritó Hitsugaya-"¡si es lo único que está escrito!"

Matsumoto arrugó el papel y lo tiró hacia atrás ante la cara de pánico del chico.

"¡¡¡¡¿Qué haces?!!!!"-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza-"¡con lo que me ha costado escribirlo!"

"Toma"-dijo Matsumoto extendiéndole una nueva hoja-"vuelve a escribirla"

Hitsugaya la cogió enfadado y volvió a coger el pincel. "Voy a escribir exactamente lo mismo…"

"Capitán…¿por qué Hinamori?"

"¡Eso me gustaría saber a mi!"-dijo mojando el pincel.

"¿Por qué vas todos los días a verla?"

Hitsugaya se puso colorado. "No lo sé…"

"Venga dilo, esto ayudará"-dijo Matsumoto.

"…Porque quiero verla…me gusta estar a su lado…me hace sentir bien…"-reconoció condificultad-"además, su piel es muy suave, al igual que su voz y…huele tan bien…"

"¿Te parece guapa?"

"…Si, lo es…sobretodo cuando me sonríe"-dijo sonriendo-"y no sólo a mi…estoy harto de esos estúpidos que no dejan de perseguirla por los pasillos…"

Matsumoto sonrió. "Pues escríbelo. A las chicas nos gusta sentirnos especial"

"¿Qué dices?"-dijo Hitsugaya-"¡de ninguna manera!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque...! Porque…me da vergüenza…"

Matsumoto puso una mano en su hombro. "Confía en mí, eso es lo que Hinamori necesita oír. Bueno, en el caso de un cobarde como tú sería leer…"

Hitsugaya miró a su teniente de reojo algo molesto. "Bueno…supongo que de estas cosas sabes más que yo…"

Hitsugaya movió en pincel dentro del bote de tinta y lo sacó para empezar a escribir de nuevo.

Hinamori se despertó temprano como cada mañana y caminó hasta su oficina pensando en cómo decirle a Hitsugaya lo que sentía por él. Había estado toda la noche dándole vueltas pero aún no encontraba las palabras ni el valor necesario. Todo el mundo sabía que Hitsugaya era un chico serio. Todo lo que le gustaba a Momo a él siempre le habían parecido cursiladas.

"Buenos días"-saludó un subordinado a Hinamori al verla entrar

"Buenos días Sasuke"-contestó ella-"siento haberme escaqueado ayer…"

Sasuke era el shinigami más fuerte del 5º escudrón después de Hinamori. Era un chico alegre y simpático que admiraba mucho a su teniente. Su cabello era de color oscuro y largo y sus ojos eran azules. Hinamori le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros y su complexión era atlética.

Hinamori se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó. "Hoy me encargo yo de todo, puedes tomarte el día libre hoy"

"No se preocupe, no me importa quedarme"-dijo su subordinado con una sonrisa-"usted es siempre tan amable conmigo que es lo menos que puedo hacer"

"Gracias"-contestó ella con una sonrisa.

"Ah, casi me olvido"-dijo Sasuke buscando entre sus ropas-"cuando he llegado esta mañana esto estaba en el suelo, cerca de la puerta"

Sasuke le entregó un sobre que tenía escrito 'Hinamori Momo"

Ella tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Desdobló nerviosa la carta y la leyó.

_Me gustas Hinamori, me gustas mucho…_

_Perdóname por haberte besado sin tu consentimiento, _

_pero no pude contenerme…hueles tan bien…_

_Perdóname por haberte mentido día tras día sólo para verte, pero lo necesitaba…necesitaba ver esa sonrisa que me hace sentir tan bien…_

_Perdóname por haber sido borde contigo…si lo era fue porque siento celos cuando un chico se acerca a ti…normal, eres la shinigami más guapa de todas…_

_Y por último, perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde y no ser capaz de decírtelo en persona._

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_


	4. First kiss

**Capítulo 4 – First kiss **

Hitsugaya era incapaz de tranquilizarse, clavaba su mirada en un punto del escritorio mientras movía sus dedos constantemente.

"Los nervios no sirves para nada…"-le dijo Rangiku desde el sofá harta de escuchar los dedos de su capitán golpeando la mesa una y otra vez.

"N-no estoy nervioso"-dijo él intentando sin éxito parecer tranquilo.

Rangiku se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta.

"¿Dónde vas Matsumoto?"-se apresuró a preguntar Hitsugaya.

"Da igual con tal de no verte así, me poner nerviosa ¿sabes?"-dijo ella saliendo del despacho.

"Oi, espera, ¿y si viene Hinamori? ¡Oi!"-gritó él.

"¡Tu sabrás!"-le contestó ella desde fuera.

Hitsugaya se puso en pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Se detuvo y respiró hondo para calmarse. Casi lo había conseguido cuando unas pisadas lo desconcentraron por completo. Se puso aún más nervioso al sentir su reiatsu. Sin duda alguna, ese reiatsu provenía de Hinamori. Las pisadas se acercaban a un ritmo alarmante, al parecer venía corriendo. Tragó saliva y espero su llegada.

"¡Hitsugaya-kun!"-gritó la chica cuando estuvo a unos metros de la puerta. Cuando llegó entró sin llamar y se acercó corriendo al chico. Él se quedó paralizado viendo como la chica se tiraba a su cuello.

"Hi-Hinamori…"- consiguió decir aún en estado de shock.

"Shiro-chan…"-dijo ella entre lágrimas y abrazando el cuello del chico con fuerza-"¿es cierto? lo que decía la carta…¿de verdad piensas eso?"

Hitsugaya empezó a asimilar la situación y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

"…"-los brazos de Hinamori rodeándole y su aroma le impedían pensar con claridad. Jamás hubiera pensado que la carta pudiera provocar ese efecto.

"¿Hitsugaya-kun…?"-dijo ella con miedo a no ser contestada. Eso significaría que él no sabía nada de la carta, que era sólo una borma, y que ahora mismo estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Él notó el miedo en la voz de Hinamori y supo que esta era su oportunidad, si ahora no contestaba con sinceridad ya no habría más oportunidades.

"…Si"-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Ella sonrió y se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos, pero con sus brazos aún rodeando su cuello. Hitsugaya vio que sus ojos estaban llorosos pero a la vez tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

"He soñado miles de veces con este momento"-dijo ella-"¿por qué has tardado tanto…Shiro-chan?

En cualquier otra circunstancia, le habría regañado por llamarle así, pero en ese momento su felicidad se lo impedía.

Hinamori siguió mirándole con ternura durante unos segundos más. Por su parte, Hitsugaya aún seguía algo conmocionado, mirando a la chica con las mejillas rojas e incapáz de mover un músculo.

"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó ella tocando la frente del chico.

Hitsugaya asintió y tragó saliva.

"Lo siento…"-dijo ella quitando los brazos de su cuello-"quizá he ido muy deprisa al lanzarme a tu cuelo…" Se puso un poco colorada y sonrió. "Era por la emoción del momento…perdona"

Hitsugaya volvió a sentir el control de su cuerpo. Era increíble como ningún hollow, por grande y poderoso que fuera, era capaz de intimidarle y una dulce y pequeña chica consiguiera hacerlo con sólo acercarse a él.

"Has dicho que si ¿no?"-preguntó ella al ver la expresión de la cara del chico.

Él asintió.

Hinamori se rió. "Estás muy gracioso, nuca te había visto así de nervioso y tu cara parece un tomate"

El comentario hizo que se pusiera aún más colorado.

"¿Te da vergüenza?"-dijo ella bajando la cabeza-"¿sabes? A mi también me da mucha vergüenza…" Hinamori empezó a mover el pie haciendo círculos en el suelo. "Pero si lo piensas bien no tenemos por qué, antes de ser shinigamis incluso me quedaba a dormir en tu casa."

Hinamori levantó la vista y volvió a reír al ver que él seguía rojo como un tomate.

"Esta bien, no pasa nada, yo te ayudaré"-dijo acercándose a él. "Verás, esto se pone aquí" Hinamori se quedó a escasos centímetros de él y cogió su mano para después llevarla a su cintura. "Y la otra igual" Tomó la otra mano del chico y la puso en su cintura al igual que la otra. Ella volvió a colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercó sus labios a los de Hitsugaya para darle su primer beso. Por difícil que parezca, el beso le tranquilizó. Cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez de los labios de Hinamori. Ella notó que las manos que el chico tenía en su cintura comenzaron a hacer presion acercando su cuerpo más al de él.

"¿Ves como no es tan difícil?"-dijo Hinamori cuando se separaron.

"L-Lo siento…"-dijo él tímidamente-"estoy muy nervioso…"

"No pasa nada"-dijo ella apoyando su nariz contra la del chico.

Hitsugaya tragó saliva y esta vez fue él quien se acercó a besar los labios de Hinamori. Ella lo recibió encantada correspondiendo el beso con más intensidad que el anterior. Poco a poco se atrevieron a sacar sus lenguas y juntarlas en un apasionado beso. Se separaron para tomar aire y se miraron con deseo. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y podían sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho.

"Te quiero, Toshiro-kun"-dijo ella en un susurro.

El corazón de Hitsugaya daba saltos de alegría. "Y yo a ti, Momo"-respondió instintivamente.

Hinamori levantó la vista y vio la hora que era en el reloj de la pared.

"¡Ups!"-dijo separándose del chico.

"¿Que pasa?"-dijo Hitsugaya.

"Que tengo un montón de trabajo y aún no he empezado!"-dijo corriendo hasta la puerta.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"-preguntó deseando una respuesta afirmativa.

"No te preocupes, por suerte mis oficiales si que trabajan"-dijo haciendo referencia a Matsumoto-"Sasuke-kun es muy bueno y siempre me ayuda."

"Como quieras…"-dijo decepcionado.

"¡Cuando termine me paso por tu despacho!"-gritó saliendo del despacho.

Hitsuyaga se quedó mirando la puerta por la que Momo acababa de salir. Aún sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza y sus labios aún guardaban el sabor de Hinamori. "Hinamori.."-dijo en un suspiro. Entonces recordó las palabras de la chica y en el nombre que había dicho. "¿Sakuke-kun? ¿Quién es ese?..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias a Solilyzz y a Kaoru240 por apoyarme. Sigo por vosotras!!! GRACIAS!!


End file.
